Kidnapped
by hannah.sophie
Summary: Our first fic based on the children of the original vampire academy group. R&R Sil vous plaits?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a joint story I'm doing with sprog101 :D **

**It's Hanziii at the moment so yeah... and these characters are basically the kids of the original vampire academy people...(If that makes sense :D ) **

**Chapter 1 – How did this happen?**

**Sophie POV**

I was with Jack the whole day, practically glued to his side! Why am I here now?  
>I just want his arms, his warm arms, around me. I want to taste his lips on mine but no. Being Sophie Ozera makes life well and truly difficult.<br>Jack hip bumped me into Will (my older brother) who then glared at me darkly. Yeah, real normal.  
>''So I was thinking we could see a movie maybe! I mean I can protect you against the stigroi so we'll be safe! Don't worry! Oh maybe we can go see that new saw movie or like go shopping... Ohh yeah! Shopping sounds good! We could go topshop, Abercrombie, Hollister, Primark, New Look...'' Ever, Wills girlfriend and my really close friend, blabbered on. She was in the hyperactive stage of her moodswings.<br>Will rolls his eyes immediately and kisses her.  
>I gag, using my fingers in my mouth for extra emphasis. ''God guys! Get a room!''<br>''We will...''Will grins and gazes lovingly at Ever.  
>I roll my eyes and walk down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.<br>''Baby, I have to go out later, I'm trying to get a job. '' Jack murmured and I laughed. Him in a job? As if!  
>He left to go to work! Damn! That's how! That's how I got into this trouble!<br>Not that it's his fault or anything!

I was walking down the hallway back to my room alone and I felt a sharp searing pain shoot through my skull. I saw red and then the familiar, piercing blue eyes. That's when I fell under into a terrible unconsciousness.

I wanted to wake up. I wanted to smell Jack, hear Ever laughing at the stupidest things, see Will being happy for once! That's all I wanted right then but it wouldn't happen, my wishes wouldn't come true.

_Please, Oh please, don't let me die! I beg! Have mercy! I am young and weak! I've only found the guy I want!_My mind chanted over and over again until I woke up...

My eyes opened to a dark room and I was tied up and gagged. _This isn't good._I thought.

And that's what brought me, Sophie Ozera, here. Did that make sense? No, it doesn't make much sense to me either to be honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all I have done for now since this is a taster chap but I think Sophies chap should be up soon! :D <strong>

**Ummm.. Okay these characters are made up so we will probably make a doc describing who they are and things but I'll give you a quick thing now:**

Sophie Ozera - Cristian's and Lissa's daughter  
>Will Ozera- Sophie's brother.<br>Jack- No-one knows.. hes just there :D  
>Ever Belikov- Dimitri's and Roses daughter (ik its not possible but just pretend that it is okayyy? :D )<p>

**Keep an eye out for more chaps and also other fics by us!  
>SO REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND STUFF! <strong>

Hannah :D xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, its Sprog101 now hope your enjoying the story.

Chapter 2

_Three days earlier_

Jack's POV

I walked into the library since I couldn't find Sophie anywhere else. Will had told me that she was most likely in here studying for art but I still didn't understand why she needed to study, she was awesome at anything she did. I smiled when I found her sitting at a table reading. Since the day I fell in love with her –it was the day I met her- I felt like I wasn't complete unless I was with her.

I walked over to her and placed my hands over her blue eyes. She didn't scream she just tried to turn around. Once she had succeeded with that –I couldn't force her to sit still for too long, I felt bad. It was like I always wanted to give her what she wanted/needed-. She pulled my hands down and smiled the cutest smile I had ever seen. "Hey beautiful, I missed you and your cute smile," I told her, sitting in the seat next to her. I know I sounded really cheesy but I didn't care. Sophie just smiled and turned back to her book. I swear I could see her cheeks going red which meant I had made her blush. I loved how I could make her do that.

Sophie's POV

I smiled as I turned back and looked at my book. Jack sat there and started randomly playing with a piece of hair that had fallen to cover my face. "What you doing in here?" he asked as I carried on reading. I nodded and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine," I look up at him and smile. He grins.

"Want to give up studying and come hang out then?" he asked, his eyes full of laughter. I shake my head. "Please…" he begged. I looked at his face and he had his puppy dog eyes on. That was so not fair! He knew I couldn't say no to that! I sighed and nodded. Jack grinned and stood up. I stood up and put my books back into my backpack. He grabbed my hand and led the way out of the library and towards the moroi bedrooms.

"Where we going?" I asked as I hurried after him. He smiled, looking down at me as we walked.

"My room, thought we could watch a movie, you need to relax more, you study way too much," he tells me. I smile and kiss his cheek. He pulled out his key and unlocked his door. I fell on his bed and got ready for an evening of random movies.


End file.
